dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Guard/Dawn of War
This page is about Dawn of War units. For background information, see Imperial Guard. The Imperial Guard are the main fighting force of the Imperium of Man. They are normal humans with light infantry equipment, supported by a large variety of vehicle units but offers a smaller selection of abhuman troops. They generally possess no special skills or abilities, mostly relying on high Infantry numbers to grind down their enemies while their superior vehicles outgun the opponent from behind. The Imperial Guard featured in the Winter Assault campaign is of the Cadian 412th Regiment. ''Dawn of War'' Units ''Winter Assault'' Commanders Command Squad * Led by the Imperial General. * The Imperial General can add other leaders to the squad (such as a Commissar or Priest). * This squad can counter the heroes of the other races. Commissar * * Infantry commander. * These fearless leaders are the backbone of the Imperial Guard. * Any squad they are attached to is immune to morale damage. * Can execute cowards to make other infantry fight harder. Priest * * Infantry commander. * Inspire squads to fight courageously. * Add hitpoints and morale to any squad they are attached to. * Increase the damage output of any squad they are attached to. * Fanaticism ability can make their squads temporarily invulnerable. Psyker * * Support unit. * Can use their abilities to turn the tide of battles. * Lightning Arc ability can decimate entire infantry squads. * Strip Soul ability can do high damage to single humanoid units. Assassin * Anti-commander specialist. * permanently stealthed. Infantry Techpriest Enginseer * * Builder unit. * Legendary builders from the Adeptus Mechanicus. * Can repair units more quickly and efficiently than the builders of other races. * Their exoskeletons allow them to take more punishment than other builder units. Guardsmen * * Infantry. * The primary unit of the Imperial Guard. * Weak in small numbers or without leaders. * Powerful when massed in large numbers. * Attach Commissars or Priests to greatly increase their power. * Effective against infantry and heavy infantry. Kasrkin * Elite commando units. * Deal high damage and have a heavy range. * Can move faster than other infantry. * Effective against infantry and heavy infantry. Ogryn * Close-combat heavy infantry. Vehicles Chimera * Assault vehicle. * Transport vehicle that can hold up to 3 squads of infantry. * Firing ports allow infantry to fire out while garrisoned inside. * Effective against infantry. Sentinel * * Light vehicle. * Fast moving raiding unit that can uncapture Strategic Points. * Effective against other vehicles. Hell hound * Anti-infantry vehicle. * Its flamethrower ignores target's cover bonuses Basilisk The Basilisk is large mobile artillery it is the standard artillery used by the Imperium they use explosive shells. Leman Russ * Long-range tank. * High amount of health. Baneblade The ultimate assault unit unmatched in firepower can counter infantry, buildings and fellow vehicles. Requires a captured Relic and 3000 requisition and power. Built from the Mars Patter Command Buildings Field Command * * Imperial Guard HQ. * Produces: Enginseers, Guardsmen, Commissars, Priests, Sanctioned Psykers and Assassins. * Projects a Control Area that allows other buildings to be built nearby. Infantry Command * * Requisitions infantry units. * Produces: Guardsmen, Command Squad, Ogryns and Kasrkin. * Each Infantry Command increases the Squad Cap by 6. Listening Post * * Place on Strategic Points and Relics. * Increases the Requisition resource production rate. * Solidifies your hold on a strategic location by placing a building on it. * Can be upgraded with weapons to produce more Requisition. * Projects a Control Area around itself, allowing other buildings to be built nearby. Plasma Generator * * Generates the Power resource. * A single HQ building (Field Command) can only support a limited number of generators. * Plasma Generators are volatile and will damage anything nearby when they are destroyed. Tactica Control * * Allows you to research weapon upgrades for your infantry units. * Allows the addition of Sergeants to infantry squads. * Required to upgrage your Field Command to a Battle Command. Mechanized Command * Requisitions vehicle units. * Each Mechanized Command increases the Vehicle Cap by 10. * Required to upgrade your Battle Command to a Regimental Command. Heavy Bolter Turret * * Emplaced turret equipped with twin-linked heavy bolters. * Effective against infantry units. Mine Field * * Mine Fields contain mines that will explode when enemy units pass over them. * Mine Fields cannot be seen by most enemy units. * Once detected, enemies can attack and destroy Mine Fields. * After enough mines are triggered the Mine Field will be destroyed. * Commanders can detect Mine Fields. Category:Factions in Dawn of War